coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8007 (30th November 2012)
Plot Kirsty demands an explanation from Fiz and Tommy but they are frozen in horror. Rita learns that the bank blocked her card as a security measure due to an unusual spending pattern. She's relieved that the account hasn't been emptied. The girls arrive back at the factory to find Kirsty in a stand-off with Tommy and Fiz. Kirsty hurls insults at Fiz who bites back, calling Kirsty a psycho. They have to be pulled apart by Rob and Tommy. Kirsty turns on the waterworks. Dennis returns from the shops laden with bags. Norris can't resist a dig. Tommy sends Tyrone to Underworld to calm things down. The factory's in uproar with Kirsty and Fiz both refusing to work together. Kirsty accuses Fiz of trying to break up her relationship. Tyrone arrives with Ruby. Kirsty wants to know if he can explain Fiz and Tommy's secret chat. Faced with a factory of enquiring faces, Tyrone viciously turns on Fiz, accusing her of pursuing him and trying to seduce him. Taking her cue, Fiz falls on her sword and admits she tried to steal Tyrone from Kirsty. Everyone's scandalised as vindicated Kirsty is triumphant. Stella gives Jason some book-keeping advice and commiserates with him over Maria. She tells him that the right girl will come along for him soon. Dennis shows Rita the presents he's bought for her. He's stung when she condemns his extravagance and expresses her disappointment in him. Rob and Michelle sack Fiz for gross misconduct, citing all the disruption her antics have created in the factory. Fiz nobly sticks to her story and accepts her fate. The girls side with Kirsty and snub Fiz except for Sean, who puts her behaviour down to the loneliness of being single, and forgives her transgression. Kirsty tells Tyrone how Fiz was fired and Tyrone pretends to be pleased. He apologises for keeping Fiz's harassment a secret and begs her to marry him straight away. Surprised Kirsty agrees and Tyrone vows to ring round to fix a date first in the morning. David and Kylie are unimpressed when Lewis lays on a takeaway as a thank-you to Gail. She massages Lewis's back for him while he spews praise at her. Rita apologises for admonishing Dennis. He resolves to get a job since he enjoyed spending money so much. Kirsty and Tyrone announce to the pub that they intend to set a date for their wedding ASAP. Fiz throws Tyrone a secret supportive glance. Cast Regular cast *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Max Turner - Harry McDermott Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *10a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz ends up losing her job as her fighting with Kirsty continues; Tyrone announces he wants to get married as soon as possible; and Rita confronts Dennis about his spending habits after he returns laden with shopping bags. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,680,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2012 episodes